Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
Information Centric Network (ICN) based routing allows each request from a user to be delivered in the form of a content where each content has a name with a special format with inbuilt security and capable of “in-network” caching. By naming the content rather than the content host or content interface, the content location may be independent of the devices that store the content. Advantageously, this allows subscribers to receive the content and publishers to deliver the content without knowledge of where the other is located.
Although ICN allows content forwarding between subscribers and publishers, mobility management for both subscribers and publishers is limited. Content Aware Routers (CARs) are used to route content between a network of publishers and subscribers. ICN typically requires that a UE handing over between wireless access points to inform the new wireless access point of information elements in a special notification message after the handover has occurred. During high rates of mobility or when both subscribers and publishers are moving, the frequency of updates increases. This may lead to an increased delay resulting from the special notification message delivered after the handover has occurred and then the UE initiation of a new request. Therefore, current methods for handing over a UE using ICN based routing during times of high mobility are neither efficient nor effective.